Tenth Date, First Interaction
by CommentsGalore7777
Summary: When Ethan accidentally walks in on Sarah during one of her pre-date 'rituals', both of them become embarrassed, leading to some interesting moments, which all lead up to Sarah suggesting something that knocks Ethan's socks off...literally. WARNING! RATED M FOR SEVERAL INTERACTIONS, BOY/GIRL SEXUAL THINGS, ETC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Here's an Etharah one-shot. IT'S RATED M FOR SEVERAL REASONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Summary: When Ethan accidentally walks in on Sarah during one of her pre-date 'rituals', both of them become embarrassed, leading to some interesting moments, which all lead up to Sarah suggesting something that knocks Ethan's socks off...literally. WARNING! RATED M FOR SEVERAL INTERACTIONS, BOY/GIRL SEXUAL THINGS, ETC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire, it belongs to Disney and Teletoon.**

**"Tenth Date...First Interaction"**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I chuckle as Benny's face warps into an indescribable expression onscreen.

"Dude, she kissed you? Ah, bonus! When are you two gonna initiate...you know?"

I roll my eyes. Why does Benny always have to ask me that? _Every_ time Sarah and I reach the next step in our relationship?

"Benny, quit asking. And besides, I don't think Sarah thinks of me...in that way."

I frown as Benny makes a dirty hand gesture.

"Dude of course she does! You two have so much sexual tension that it's...supernatural!"

"We _are_ supernatural, Benny."

"Exactly, E! Can you imagine the fantasies running through that hot vampire batcave of hers? Especially since she kissed you? I bet she thinks of you as some...rugged, geeky mechanic or something."

I tell Benny to shut up, even though I've let quite a few fantasies run through my own head.

One night, I had a really good one where Sarah was Bonnie the Vampire Princess, and I was Greg the werewolf mechanic.

My brain refused to erase the memory of Sarah role-playing with us.

The whole fantasy consisted of 'Bonnie' and 'Greg' making out...but only because Jane interrupted me when it was getting good.

My eyes bulge as realization dawns on me.

H-holy...Sarah and I _do_ have sexual tension.

"I wonder if she fantasizes about me?" I accidentally murmur.

"What was that, Ethan?" Benny snaps me out of my thoughts.

I force my eyes to focus on him again before answering.

"O-oh...nothing. Look, I gotta go pick Sarah up, okay?"

With a slight nod and a goofy smile, Benny clicks a button and disappears from my computer screen.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I had just finished showering and proceeded to wrap my glistening body inside of my white bathrobe.

I was about to walk back into my room when my eye caught something on the edge of my bathroom counter.

It was the little love note that Ethan wrote for me...His attempt at asking me out for the first time.

And, looking back, I'm proud to say that tonight is going to be date number ten.

Suddenly, Ethan's face appears in my mind, and...It's still the sweetest...Ugh, who am I kidding? Cutest- Nope, still kidding. _Sexiest_ face I've ever seen.

I close my eyes and continue thinking about the handsome geek...and find myself getting more and more aroused as I do so.

I know where this is going. It's the same 'ritual' I perform before each of our dates. It's my...personal way of losing some of the sexual tension I'd unknowingly built towards Ethan. And...a hell of a way to relieve some stress.

So, in spite of myself, my mind begins to play out an...interesting scenario...featuring me as Bonnie, the vampire princess, and him as Greg, the werewolf mechanic...my perfect, and admittedly hottest idea of forbidden love.

I picture a very muscular...Did I mention shirtless, 'Greg' and a slender, partially-exposed 'Bonnie' sharing a passionate kiss together.

My hands begin to move in synch with Bonnie's as she tickles Greg's chest with her tiny fingers, mine finding solace on my collarbone instead.

As Bonnie's move up to meet Greg's face, mine start to move down, behind the loose white robe, and into the crevasse that my breasts create.

Bonnie strokes Greg's chin as I massage the edge of my breasts with one hand, while the other pops out again, and begins to pull the edges of my robe apart.

A second later, my robe is still tied, but my boobs are hanging out, and both of my hands are busy fondling.

The next few minutes felt like a loop of ecstasy. If Greg kissed Bonnie, I'd press my breasts together. If she ran a hand through his wild hair, I'd tickle myself playfully, causing my nipples to get harder with each stroke. And if she scraped her teeth lightly across his neck, while he sniffed her hair, I'd squeeze them tightly and release a little moan.

I couldn't take it anymore, I could feel my womanhood going into hysteria. So, despite my recent shower, I decide to untie my bathrobe, allowing it to fall to the floor as Greg unhooks Bonnie's bra in my mind's eye.

With my hands on my breasts again, and Bonnie's bra on the ground, I slowly sit on the beige-tiled floor, my back now resting against the side of the cold bathtub, giving me quite a few goosebumps as Bonnie unbuckles Greg's belt.

The second Greg's pants fall to his ankles, Bonnie and I gasp, our lips forming O's at the sight before us. Greg...Ethan, was...Wow.

"I begin to massage my breasts as Greg plants kisses up and down Bonnie's neck, leaving behind several hickies.

A few loops later, both of them are completely exposed to the world, and are ready to consummate their relationship, so with a gasp, I reluctantly move my right hand away from my breast, and place the palm face down over my womanhood. God, Eth- Greg makes me sooo wet.

In my mind, the forbidden couple lay on their sides, both of them nodding in silent agreement as Greg entered the hormone-crazed vampire.

As he did so, I began stroking my clit softly, allowing several sensual moans to escape my lips as I did so.

"Ah! Ohhhhh! Mmmmm."

I teased myself with several patterned strokes before letting one of my fingers slip inside, causing me to press my lips as I softly arch my finger...only to straighten it out again every other second.

"Faster," I breathe in unison to Bonnie, forcing both Greg, and my finger, to pick up the pace.

"Ahhh! Oh! Faster...Ethan!" I accidentally scream, but not really caring if my parents heard me. I'm pretty sure they knew I did this anyway.

I feign a few gasps as my finger forces my womanhood to moisturize itself even more, letting me know that I'd stretched myself a bit. But also allowing me to slip another finger inside, intensifying the experience.

"Oh, Ethan...oh, god!" I nearly wail as I feel myself pushing towards the edge of climax.

"A-almost...ahhh! There...! Come ooooon, ahhh!"

Greg and Bonnie have all but disappeared at this point, allowing my perfect picture of Ethan to push me, further and further.

I can feel the climax coming. Heck, I can feel my breasts tensing up where my breath catches, my body shaking spontaneously, and my sweaty back arching as my unyielding finger massages me.

"Ah! Oh! Come on...s-so close, Ethaaaan!"

I was only a few strokes off from releasing a jet-stream of passion, when who else but Ethan should open the bathroom door, scaring me half to life.

"Ah! Ethan! Oh my god!" I scream, pulling my finger out of myself and reaching for the robe next to me as he slams the door shut.

"S-Sarah..I-I'm so sorry!" I hear him shriek on the other side of the door.

Oh no...what do I do now? I know he saw me...heard me scream for him to finish me off.

You see, it wasn't really the fact that my boyfriend just saw me naked that bothered me. It was the hot, mind-numbing sexual act he caught me doing that freaked me out. What would he think of me now? I know he sees me as the sweetest girl in the world...as I do him. But, you know, for the opposite gender of course.

I rest my head on the tub behind me, allowing my quivering body to calm a bit before leaning forward to wrap myself up once again.

While moving, I realize that standing up...isn't going to be easy, hence my anticlimactic experience...which I was still trembling from.

I spin around on my butt so I can use the railing of the bathtub as support so I can steadily rise to my feet. Once up, I lean against the wall for a few seconds, allowing my breath to steady as I tie my robe.

Slowly, but surely, my shaky hand reaches out and finds the bathroom's door handle, which I gently push open, only to find Ethan sitting on the edge of my bed, his head in his hands.

Ohhh...I freaked him out. Does he think I'm some sexually-perverted girl now?

I decide to take my chances and slink my way over to him, finding comfort on the soft space next to the geek, my hands sliding over my exposed knees nervously.

"Ethan? Are you okay?"

He raises his head out of his hands and looks over at me, a weird, humorous smile spreading across his face.

What's he smiling abo-

Then, it hits me. He just saw me naked.

I shoot him a disbelieving, yet, slightly embarrassed look as his grin widens.

"Enjoy the show, geek?"

Ethan's eyes dart away from mine as his lips fold up and his head bobs up and down slowly.

I slap his arm lightly, forcing his eyes to re-lock with mine.

"H-hey! What? At least I don't go to the bathroom and start moaning 'Oh, Sarah. Come ooonn, Sarah'."

This time I flick his arm.

"Okay, first of all, gross. And second of all, I know! I am_ so_ embarrassed right now."

Ethan and I exchange a pair of cute smiles.

"Um..." My lips fold slightly as my eyes drop away from his. My nails were scraping the length of my knees like little knives.

I wish I could say that it was all out of nervousness, but honestly, due to the sudden disruption of my 'ritual', and right when I was about to explode, too, I was still...really turned on, and I was trying everything I could just to keep myself from sucking the life out of Ethan.

Both in a humane and vampiric way.

"Sorry you...had to see that."

Wait, why am I sorry? He's the one who barged in! And, if I know him as well as I think I do, he's probably saving that naked picture of me in the back of his big brain right now. Sometimes Ethan can be an...undeniable perv.

Ethan shakes his head.

"No, it's my fault. I let myself in when nobody answered the door and heard you scream 'Greg'...followed by a shout for me. I just...assumed you were in some kind of trouble. I-I didn't know you were doing...that. T-to me."

I intentionally arch an eyebrow at my boyfriend.

"Who else would I be doing it to, Cuddle Bear? You're the hottest guy in my book."

He chuckles lightly...which means he's onto something.

"Then...who's Greg?"

My eyes widen and I can feel the muscles in my cheeks tense up in embarrassment.

"Uh...n-nobody," I whisper, my voice cracking slightly, forcing a smile from Ethan.

**Ethan's POV**

Nobody my Millennium Falcon. I heard her moan a distinct 'Oh, Greg!' That's why I went racing up the stairs so fast.

But I can't believe it! She's just as attracted to me as I am to her! Maybe Benny was right, and...there is a chance for..._that_ one day. But...can I do that to Sarah?

As I think, the image of Sarah's exposed, glistening body reappears, and I mentally gawk at it.

She is...beautiful, hot, dare I say, sexy? Wow. I don't think I've ever even thought that word before.

My perfect picture fades away when I hear the real Sarah giggle.

I return to reality and notice Sarah, who's hands are clasped together at her nose, staring down at something.

"Wh-what're you-"

She cuts me off by pointing down at my shorts, which has...a rather large circular shape pressing against them from the inside.

Oh crap. I thought about her too long.

**Sarah's POV**

I giggle to myself as Ethan checks himself, and notices the huge tint in his shorts. His face. Is. Priceless.

"Well, hello little Ethan." I tease.

Ethan looks up at me with a desperately embarrassed expression, causing my smile to grow as his cheeks burned a bright red.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, Sarah! I-I-"

Without thinking, I place my hand...suggestively close to the dent in his shorts, shutting him up instantly.

"Ethan, it's okay. I mean...it looks...nice."

Wow! Squeals my subconscious.

Ethan's silent now. His eyes are locked with my hand, the one that rests so close to his bulge, which I catch myself staring at a second later.

I try to avert my eyes, but I'm transfixed, hypnotized by the mysterious piercing in his shorts.

Then, I can feel it, the same burning passion I felt not ten minutes ago, building itself back up.

In fact, if I didn't move soon, my bed sheets were going to be drenched in my natural lubricant.

I unintentionally moan slightly, causing Ethan to chuckle as his...package stiffened.

"W-wait, I'm turning you on again, aren't I?"

"N-no!" I lie, my eyes still on the little one, refusing to break contact.

"Oh, really?" He asks in a playful tone.

"I bet you're picturing me naked right now."

With my eyes still trained on the little man, my mind begins to wander into it's fantasy world. But, I'm quickly pulled back into reality as I feel Ethan's weight shift.

My eyes refocus just in time to brace myself for the inevitable kiss that was coming at me.

Ethan's lips meet mine.

**General POV**

Sarah moaned into the kiss, a sure sign that she was enjoying it as Ethan's lips overlapped her own again and again.

The brunette could feel Ethan's tongue forcefully push past her teeth, and moaned once more as their tongues began their tango.

Ethan went left as Sarah went right, colliding their tongues together repeatedly as both moaned in heated pleasure.

Sarah's eyes had all but closed at that point, so she didn't see Ethan's hand reaching over to caress her collarbone, which forced another moan to erupt from her end.

Just as Ethan tilted her head back, deepening the kiss, and much to her own reluctance, Sarah pulled back and stared into Ethan's eyes with her own bewildered orbs.

"God, Ethan...I didn't know you could make me so...so-

"Passionate?" He guessed, obviously thinking of their lip-lock.

Sarah closes her eyes and smiles as she places her little hands on Ethan's shoulders and brings her lips up to his ear.

-wet."

Ethan begins to choke as Sarah bites his ear lobe and returns to a sitting position.

The beauty smiles at the seemingly dazed seer, who can now feel the bump in his pants bending, letting him know that, his sexual desire for Sarah'd peaked.

So, without warning, Ethan grabs Sarah's shoulders and pulls her down into a laying position, causing her to gasp as his lips scoured her slender neck.

Sarah giggles uncontrollably under Ethan's ticklish lips, her eyes slamming shut once more as Ethan reached her collarbone.

"Ohhhh...Ethan."

The seer couldn't help it, he'd always wanted to just take Sarah, touch her, feel her, and prove to himself that despite her vampirism, she was still a girl.

But, just as quickly as he began, Ethan stopped and leaned up, leaving the disappointed Sarah nearly begging for more.

"S-sorry."

The sitter smiles and opens her eyes as her hand finds and caresses Ethan's cheek.

"Why?"

"W-we have a dinner date to get to."

Sarah arches a brow, suddenly remembering their reservations.

But honestly, the vampire wasn't hungry...for food anyway.

"Hmmm...screw the dinner."

"What?" Questioned Ethan, shocked by his girlfriend's choice of words.

Sarah sat up and smiled seductively at Ethan, her right hand tugging at the tie of her robe as her left continued to caress Ethan's warm cheek.

"Let me put it this way, Ethan. Do you want to go eat?"

Sarah tugged on the tie of her robe, gaining Ethan's attention this time, as she pulled the top apart slightly, revealing her cleavage.

"Or do you want to help me slip out of this robe?"

The brunette bounced her eyebrows as Ethan's jaw dropped in disbelief.

_I-Is Sarah_ _actually implying that we- No. _Thought the nervous seer.

Ethan watched as Sarah pulled the strings loose, and shot him a dazzling, seductive smile.

"Please, Ethan?"

Sarah was past the point of no return. Having already almost exploded in her bathroom left her begging for further stimulation, and Ethan, god willing, was just the one to give it to her. And being as wet and admittedly horny as she was, either Ethan would prove his love for her, or she'd kick him out so she could finish up. His choice. But, god was Sarah hoping for the former.

She'd always wanted to know what...interacting with Ethan would be like. Her fantasies were proof of that.

Ethan on the other hand, was torn. Could he do that to Sarah? Would Sarah think he was bad and dump him? Then again, he reminded himself that they were both virgins, and that he just caught her...pleasuring herself to him.

And...Ethan'd always wondered what Sarah looked like naked, but, he always repressed that thought by thinking of her cute face. And, he supposed that he'd already discovered that by accident anyway. So now it was down to a simple yes or no question. That is, if Sarah wasn't trying to trick him.

_No_. He thought.

_She's not that kind of girl. She's special. She's undeniably smart...And sexy. But, she could also be mine...If I want her to be._

_Yes. I want her to be mine. Now, and forever._

Sarah giggles as Ethan slowly reaches out, his hand overlapping her own on top of the tie of her robe.

He takes one look at Sarah, who, slowly nods, prompting Ethan to grasp the string and nearly pull, when she suddenly slaps his hand away.

"On second thought, why should you get the first turn? You already saw me naked, so it's my turn for a peek."

Ethan gulps, slightly afraid to just shed his clothing in front of Sarah.

But fair was fair, so, with great reluctance, Ethan got off the bed and kicked off his shoes and socks.

He then glances down at Sarah, whose eyes were examining him closely, as if trying to guess what he'd remove next.

Luckily, Ethan picks up on this, and decides to use it to his advantage.

The seer slowly starts to tug at his belt, checking to make sure Sarah was looking before he continued.

Noticing that she was, and with excited eyes at that, Ethan pulls the belt apart and unbuttons his shorts.

His hand then goes for the zipper, and he notices Sarah sit up straight as his fingers crawl around the metal piece.

He then grips it, and readies himself to pull, only to surprise Sarah by hastily discarding his shirt instead, revealing his skinny, pale upper body, which had a bit of muscle-tone that succeeds in throwing Sarah's womanhood into a frenzy.

She'd assumed Ethan's chest was scrawny and weak, but the last few years...must've been good to him. _Really_ good to him in her opinion.

She smiles slightly, and decides to pull her robe open a little more, but ends up pulling it down and off her shoulders, sliding it down slowly...and enticing Ethan at the same time.

The seer gawked as Sarah pulled the white fabric lower, his eyes roaming every slice of dark skin that appeared, just waiting for her breasts to pop out.

Sarah giggles as Ethan zones out on her chest, and stops sliding the robe, stopping the hem at the top right in the center of her breasts, barely concealing her nipples.

Ethan can't help but stare at the sitter's exposed shoulders, bulging breasts, and really cute smile for a long ten seconds before remembering...it's his turn again.

With an excited sigh, Ethan reaches for his zipper and slowly pulls it down, forcing Sarah's eyes to trail it as he guides it down.

A second later, his shorts fall, revealing his plaid boxers, that had a tiny tint in the left leg.

Sarah giggles as her brain flashes an image of his old, space-themed underwear, which Ethan'd actually burned after that day.

_He's grown up...a LOT!_ Thought Sarah, her eyes batting themselves at his tint before swiftly shifting to his eyes, hoping that he didn't notice.

He did, and quickly pointed out that it was her turn again.

Sarah looked down at her robe, and reminded herself that her breasts nearly overlapped the hem, and questioned how the heck she could tease Ethan...without completely exposing herself.

There was no way she was stripping before Ethan.

Ethan, sensing Sarah's reluctance, decides to help her out by pulling one leg out of his wrinkled shorts and using the other to kick them towards her, making her reach out to reflect them to the floor...and release her robe in the process, revealing her full-breasts to him.

Ethan smiles broadly as Sarah feels a slight chill, and looks down at herself, noticing how the robe only covers her waist.

"Wow," Ethan breathes, resulting in a coughed-up laugh from his girlfriend.

"Ethan...come here."

The seer gulps, but shuffles over to Sarah, his eyes locked on her chest more than her face, now that he'd exposed her.

The second Ethan parks himself in front of the brunette, she uses super speed and strength to literally tear his boxers off, revealing his member.

Sarah's eyes bulge at the sight.

"Hmmm," she breathes, gripping it in her hand, causing Ethan to step back and gasp at the resulting pull.

_Ethan...definitely isn't small..._ Thought Sarah, her eyes roaming Ethan's length as he gazed on in slight discomfort.

Before he knew it, Ethan was laying on his back, Sarah's bed sheets doing little to comfort him as he looked down, and noticed Sarah kneeling at the front of the bed, her hand gently stroking him.

"Ah..." Moaned Ethan, now relaxed, and completely comfortable with the situation.

He gasped as she twiddled her thumb around his stiffy.

"Oh..." Breathed Ethan, his breath shaky as he looked back down and noticed Sarah licking her lips.

The seer's breath caught, and he froze as Sarah opened her mouth, leaning down slowly, until...she was laying next to him, a smile on her face.

"I can tease too, Ethan."

Sarah, thinking she had total control, was shocked when Ethan grabbed her shoulders and yanked her towards him, his pursed lips colliding with her open pair a second later, his tongue quickly finding solace in her strawberry-flavored mouth as she moaned at his abruptness.

Sarah didn't know it yet, even as Ethan's tongue twitched around wildly inside her head, but, she'd awakened his dormant, hormone-riddled, bestial side. A side of him that usually only appeared in both the teens' fantasies.

And now, as his hand fondled her softly, Sarah realized...he was real. The sexy, confident, dominating Ethan of her mind-numbing dreams, wasn't just some fantasy anymore.

He was real...and he had her right where he wanted her, too.

Ethan pulls his tongue out of Sarah's mouth and quickly latches onto her collarbone, her personal weak spot.

"Ahhh! Ohhh!" Moaned Sarah, her chest and stomach buckling as Ethan tortured her with his amazing lips.

_Uhhhhh! Who is this animal?_ Questioned Sarah, her eyes slamming shut as Ethan moved down to her breasts, leaving several hickies in his wake.

Sarah gasped, and began to mirror the act of breathing as Ethan sucked on her left breast, and lightly tapped and pinched the right.

"Oh...Ethan..." Breathed the brunette, causing Ethan to cease his assault on her chest.

The seer watched Sarah's chest heave a few times before chuckling at her pleasing smile.

"That...feel good?"

Sarah nods, her smile getting bigger as Ethan grins and rubs his hand across both her breasts playfully.

He then leaned closer to Sarah's ear.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do next?"

"Wh-what?"

Sarah braced herself, ready for anything he could possibly do to her from the neck down.

Too bad he bit the spot behind her ear, then ran a sensual hand across both her cheeks, resulting in several, light moans.

_O-okay._ Thought Sarah.

_If I...w-wasn't wet before, then-_

"G-god, Ethaaan!" Sarah's hands shot down to her thighs as Ethan, who'd had plenty of time to move down when she slammed her eyes shut moments ago, parted her legs and kissed her drenched button.

"Ughhh!" The sudden contact made Sarah quiver, and forced her hand atop his head, pressing down on it lightly, so as not to hurt him.

Sarah gasped as she pulled him closer, forcing his tongue to enter her, intensifying the experience.

_W-w-wow, that feels good, buuut, he can't h-have all the fun..._

Sarah allowed Ethan to lap her a bit more, granting just enough time for him to work up her climax, which nearly erupted as Sarah pushed him back.

Ethan looked up and shot his girlfriend a devious grin, his hand rubbing Sarah's navel as he watched her face warp slightly. She was sensitive to the slightest touch now, letting Ethan know just how far he'd pushed her.

"Ethan, I want you inside _so_ bad...but,_ I_ still haven't had any fun."

Ethan chuckles as Sarah grips his shoulders and slowly slides him back up, and climbing on top of him, her butt rubbing against his member as she bent down to plant a line of butterfly kisses across his face.

While the vampiress pecked him, Ethan couldn't resist, his hands were busy roaming her back, stimulating her little hairs as he slowly inched lower and lower before finally arriving at the desired destination, her ass.

Sarah moaned as Ethan squeezed, and rose up to shoot him a fake glare.

"What is it with you guys?"

Ethan grinned and removed one hand so he could wipe some saliva off his cheek.

"What is it with you_ girls_?"

The brunette could only giggle as Ethan began rubbing her again, and quickly flicks his arms, causing him to stop.

"Okay, funny boy."

Ethan's eyes widen as Sarah travels down his body, intentionally grazing his manhood several times as she does so, until she finally arrives at the floor.

She then spreads Ethan's legs and takes him in her mouth like a lollipop.

Sarah flicks her tongue around the tip and the length repeatedly, causing Ethan to gasp, and dig his fingers deep into her mattress.

Sarah decides to try a more tame approach, and focuses mainly on the tip of his member, sucking and flicking it as hard and fast as she can as Ethan watches on, and occasionally winces, in amazement.

"Ah! Sarah...ah..."

Ethan's lower body began lifting off the bed while he twitched uncontrollably under Sarah's sensual tongue, and nearly bounced when she began sucking his length again, the suction getting harder and harder as she repetitively bobbed her head.

"Ohhh, Sarahhhhh!" Ethan strains.

Ethan could feel it, now. His body was shaking, Sarah's sensual cavern snake was making him harder, and there was an intense, build-up of pressure down below. All of that pointed to one thing...he was about to explode in her mouth.

"S-Sarahhhh, sto-op, I-I'm-"

Ethan fell silent, his butt falling back onto the bed as Sarah reluctantly pulled off of him, and kissed his tip once more before stroking it with her hand.

"Oh, you better not," whispered the sitter, shooting Ethan a full-on seductive smile, which he barely saw due to the fact that he was trying to contain himself under her gentle strokes.

She kissed his shaft once more before crawling back on top of him, taking back her straddling position.

Once there, she began running her fingers across his chest, which quivered, hinting to the fact that he was now really sensitive as well.

"Your turn, Morgan."

Not even a second passed before Ethan flipped Sarah, nearly slamming her back into the mattress, before leaning down, his hands snaking around her back to tickle her while he kissed her subtle lips.

Sarah giggled when Ethan stopped, and batted her eyes down repeatedly, as if telling him what to do.

Ethan wasted no time in sliding onto the floor, unless you counted the few seconds he took to kiss Sarah's body as he did so. But either way, he was ready to finish what he'd started.

Sarah looked down as Ethan pulled her towards him, eagerly awaiting the impending contact.

The excited seer kissed her inner thighs, alternating wet slaps between her legs, each one creeping closer and closer to her button, until...he brushed it slightly with his lips, only to go right back to her thighs.

_Ugh! Why does he have to be such a tease?_ Thought Sarah, reaching out so she could guide Ethan back again.

Though Ethan resisted, Sarah was stronger, and slowly lured him back to her lips.

But Ethan, being the nerd that he is, predicted what she'd do, and just when she brushed him against her, he pretended to resist, only to stick out his toungue as Sarah pulled him inside.

The petite girl released a sensual moan and dug her nails into Ethan's scalp, only causing him to slip further inside.

"Ohhh! Ugh!"

Ethan repeated his lapping action as Sarah's nails dug deeper and deeper. He didn't mind though, her faded moans were enough to make him forget the pain.

"E-Ethan, no mooore, j-just stand u-up and- Ah!"

Around the time Sarah's legs began to quiver, Ethan felt her body raise a bit, an unknown taste entering his mouth as it did so. It tasted...sweet, almost exotic, but was really indescribable to him.

Sarah sighed, almost silently as Ethan pulled back and looked up, getting an eyeful of his girlfriend's spent, almost exhausted complexion. Her chest was steadily mirroring regular, human breathing, and her body was now covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"D-did I just make you...?"

Sarah fluttered her eyes, seeing nothing but blurs as she tried to rid herself of the flashes that illuminated in unison to her climax, and carefully placed her hand back into Ethan's locks, running her fingers through them playfully.

"Mmm-hmm," she groans, a smile appearing as Ethan continued.

"O-Ohh! E-Ethan!"

Ethan licked and stroked her clit for about a minute before Sarah pushed him back.

"What?" Asks the seer, slightly confused.

Sarah giggles and strokes herself a bit.

"Ethan, _enter_."

"Wh-what?" Ethan asks again, this time with a hint of nervousness.

Sarah points down at his attachment and then stroked herself again.

The seer's eyes widened as he stood, unsure of himself. He knew what this whole experience had been leading up to, but now that he was here, standing over his beautiful girlfriend, that's begging him to satisfy her, he wasn't sure.

"A-are you sure, Sarah?"

Sarah, having never been more sure of anything in her undead life, nods, and spreads her legs a little wider. Honestly though, she was just as nervous as Ethan was. Would it hurt? Would it turn her off from Ethan forever? Would they be caught? All of those questions and more ran through Sarah's mind as Ethan positioned himself in front of her.

The teens locked eyes, each noting the pent-up anxiety evident in their reflected orbs, both realizing that the other person wanted it just as much as they did.

So, with a sigh, and a courteous nod from Sarah, Ethan slowly entered her slippery button, stopping for a moment so that Sarah could adjust.

"Push," whispered the vampiress, forcing Ethan into action, his hand finding solace on the girl's thighs as he eased himself deeper and deeper inside, accidentally breaking the thin barrier without even realizing it.

"Arggggh!" Sarah wailed, her hands shooting down to her thighs as Ethan pulled back out and flipped with concern.

"Sarah, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Ethan shrieked, as Sarah turned her head, hoping the tears that'd formed would slide where Ethan couldn't see them.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm...o-okay, just, try i-it again, Ethan."

Ethan frowns when he notices a wet streak running down Sarah's pained face.

"A-are you sure?"

Sarah nodded eagerly through the pain, which seemed to have faded a bit, as Ethan got himself back into position.

The sitter groaned as Ethan slowly pushed himself back in.

"Okay, you good?"

Sarah moans a strained 'yes' as Ethan passes his last checkpoint, and stops a second later. He had no idea what the heck to do now.

After a few minutes of stillness, Sarah opened her eyes and stared at Ethan's blurry figure.

"Maybe...you should start backing out and come in again?" Suggested Sarah.

Ethan sighed again and did as Sarah said, pushing in and out slowly.

Ethan could hear little coos escape Sarah's lips as he continued at his ridiculously slow pace.

"Mmmmm, maybe...ahhh little faster?" Questioned Sarah, who was no longer in pain, hoping her boyfriend would oblige.

Ethan picked up the pace a bit, hoping that he wouldn't hurt Sarah again. And, the result was the complete opposite of what he thought. Sarah began moaning out in passion and lust instead of pain and fear.

"Ahhh! Oh, EEEEthaaaaan! Faster!" She shrieked, trying her best to match Ethan's rhythm with grinding hips.

Ethan obliged yet again, beginning a new charge, at a higher speed, which was actually about as fast as he could go, and groaned as his pressure slowly built, and Sarah's hips grinded at the perfect pace.

"Faaaster, h-harder, shi- Mmmmmm!" Sarah screamed, her hands gripping into the sheets of her bed, giving Ethan the impression that she was close again.

"Ah! Ethan groaned, going as fast, as hard as he could, causing Sarah to moan in pleasurable agony.

Eventually, Sarah's body began to buckle, almost in unison to Ethan's as he rapidly thrusted himself back and forth, trying his best not to lose it before she did.

"E-Ethan, coooome- Ahhh! F-faaaster! I'm soooooo c-close!"

Ethan slammed his eyes shut as he fought back the urge to explode, and whispered a low, "M-me, tooo."

The teens' climaxes erupted, almost at once, with Ethan's being a close second, but forcing a long, satisfied groan to escape both their throats.

Sarah tried to relax her quivering frame as Ethan laid his head on her caramel stomach, gasping for air. A few seconds later, the seer could feel Sarah's fingers raking through his hair again, a light giggle escaping somewhere in between her own pants as she did so.

"H-how'd...I do?" Questioned the curious seer.

"B-better...than...g-good," Sarah laughed out, even though her mind squealed_ 'AMAZING!'_.

Ethan chuckled lowly in response, his hand busy roaming across Sarah's dark, sweaty body.

"G-goo-"

"Sarah! We're home!" Came Mrs. Fox's eccentric voice, causing both teens to jump.

**Sarah's POV**

Ethan looks up at me with concerned, fearful orbs, which I quickly return, my eyes registering his sweaty forehead before I point at his clothes. I hope he can get them on in time, considering how exhausted he must be.

"Is Ethan still here, honey? His car is parked outside."

I turn to Ethan, who nearly face-palms as he buckles his belt and reaches for his socks. At least his shorts are on. "Uh, no, mom! He walked out a minute ago!" I call.

"But, don't you two have a date tonight?" Called dad. "Don't tell me that wimp stood you up?"

Ethan cocks his head and shoots me a fake glare meant for my father, which I quickly shrug off and beckon him to hurry. All he needs are his shoes and shirt, but, I can hear my dad creeping up the stairs to check on me. I know it's him because his footsteps are more heavyweight and louder than my mom's.

"Ethan, hurry!" I hiss, watching as he applies his shirt.

"W-what about you?" He questions through the fabric, causing me to look down at my own exposed body.

Damn. "I-I'll cover up, Ethan. Just get out!"

"Is someone in there with you, Sarah?" Calls my dad, freaking me out as I hear him turn down the hall leading to my room. Luckily, my door is shut, Ethan is fully-dressed, and he has a window to escape through.

But, of course, he hesitates, and turns towards me as I sit on my bed, preparing to cover up.

He dashes over to me and pecks me on the lips, practically forcing me to kiss back before he pulls away and smiles.

"I'll call you later." He whispers, bolting to my window a second later.

I cover up and watch as he opens it, putting one leg out, before turning back to smile at me.

"And Sarah? Thanks for that...exhilarating 'date'."

I smile and wave at him with my fingers.

"The pleasure was all mine. Love you, Ethan."

He mouths a, 'Love you, too.', and disappears from view, just as my father walks in.

I pretend to grumble and turn towards him, getting a full view of his blue dress shirt and tan pants, along with his glasses and confused expression.

"Oh...hi, daddy." I breathe, doing my best to sound drowsy, and to keep my hickie-infested neck buried in my pillow.

He ignores me for a moment, his eyes skimming the room, probably looking for Ethan, or any other male he could strangle. But, his eyes finally find mine.

"Hey, Sare-Bear. I thought I heard someone else in here."

I giggle. "Oh, daddy. That was just Ethan leaving me a voicemail. He came over and I told him I wasn't quite up for our date."

"Don't feel well?" He asks, placing a warm hand on my head.

"Hmmm...you're sweaty. I'll have your mother make you some soup."

"Thank you, daddy."

He stands to leave, but, turns back around when he reaches the door.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to hide something from me."

I giggle and roll around to face the window.

"Silly daddy."

I hear him chuckle before shutting the door.

Outside, I hear Ethan's car start, and I find myself reflecting on the last thirty minutes or so.

I'm...so glad Ethan was my first. And considering how he treats me, and how well we go together, he may be...my one and only.


End file.
